Devils Forbidden Love
by Kyla-saurs-rex
Summary: Allen walker a kind and enchanting angel goes around helping those in need and sending off pure souls that couldn't find the way to heaven, But a demon named kanda has the job of tainting the angel so he can never return to the skies. For once Allen is tainted he could no longer be heavens guardian. But what happens when the two fall in love? YULLEN. Dedicated to Sherryfanfic1999!


**I'm sorry my lovelies I was very sick and could not update but I promise to update Jewel of Egypt and Those long Erased but I also promised to do this fanfic to an amazing fan and dedicate this story to them!**

 **DEDICATED TO Sherryfanfic1999 :) thank you so much for the encouragement!**

He loved the sweet tingling smell of cherry blossoms in the morning, a gentle wind carefully blowing in his long silver hair. Sighing he ties the silky locks into a low ponytail with a gold ribbon his bangs still softly caressing his face. Flying down from his perch on the whitest and puffiest cloud in all the sky he goes to greet the creatures of the world with a shining smile. Oh how he loved the fresh green grass and the scurrying of the small beings and how they relax once sensing his calming presence. A little squirrel crawls over to him offering a nut in hopes for acceptance from the godly like being.

"Hello little one." His voice rings like the most beautiful bells. Patting the squirrel on its little head he accepts the acorn from it and he stands to greet the rest of the world. His white cloak had reached his ankles and swayed with him as he continued on, He gently slid his hand on each tree as a way to greet the old creatures a deep understanding between the two. Walking on ward the young angel hides his feathery wings in the large white cloak. As he walks barefoot through the small woods he comes to a stop at the edge of the forest. His silver-gold eyes meets with the sight of tall buildings and honking cars. A small dissatisfied frown graces his features, to think that this is what replaced the elegant forrest so many years ago. His heart aches at the thought of so many beings and life forms suffered because of the actions of humans. A single sparkling tear slips from his eyes, though not all humans are bad and they can always repent.

"I must go now my friends please watch this land in my stead." He asks of the creatures and other life forms, as he leaves the safety of the forest, vines create a magical barrier to block itself from the corrupted outerworld only seen by those who are pure like children and those with otherworldly powers; such as angels. While still looking at the vibrant forest he grabs a pure white cloth and covers his eyes blocking out all impurities. He must do this so to not be corrupted by the taint of the world.

Walking at the vast city he walks quietly blending into the crowd even with his heavenly and odd looks, no one notices him casually strolling. Humming a tune only known by those in the heavenly realm. Using the soft vibrations to guide himself through the crowd, and city he walks into a cemetery. Even with his eyes covered he can still hear, the souls still trapped in this world crying out in anguish.

"Don't worry my dear friends you will be at peace soon." The young man says touching an old headstone smiling sadly. A faint flickering ball hovers above the headstone almost in a sitting like manner.

"are you and Angel mister?" a quaint small voice asks timidly. The man smiles and nods.

"Yes and I am here to take you to heaven." The silver haired male says softly. The little ghost girl nods before reaching out towards him.

"What's your name mister?" she asks curiously. He laughs at this but thought he might as well humor the little girl.

"My name is Allen." His voice rings out gently. The little girl laughs and nods as Allen picks her up into his arms and sets her on his hip.

"My name is Shion, like the flower." she responds proudly.

"That is a beautiful name, Shion." Allen coos at her so to make her smile.

"Is heaven a nice place?" She asks nervously, Allen nods before walking towards more grave stones.

"Mister why are your eyes covered? Are they hurt?" Shion asks worried her tiny hands gripping her small white dress in anxiety.

"No I am not hurt, I mustn't look of this world or I will be tainted and corrupt. If that were to happen I could no longer take souls like yourself to heaven." Allen explains patiently.

"That would be sad if you could no longer help us Mister Allen." Shion says tears swelling in her soft green blue eyes. Allen nods and wipes the tears away putting a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"Would you like to help me greet others and send them to heaven?" Allen asks Shion, She nods excitedly and so Allen stops by another gravestone this one has Moss covering it and has cracked considerably. The heat from this soul is bigger and much older.

"Sir, do you wish to come with us to a better place than here?" Allen asks politely. The flickering ball forms into an elderly man with a short grays black beard and ruffled gray hair.

"Sure sunny, I have Lived out my days in this world it's time to leave now." His raspy voice calls out kindly. Allen nods and offers his other arm to assist the Old man up and to support his walking.

"This is the last one Little Shion, and Sir." Allen tells the two quietly. Coming up to a headstone looking brand new with beautiful celtic carvings all around the edges, and Calligraphy letters elegantly spelling out Miranda. This soul was smaller than the old man's but bigger than the little girls it was about the size of a red apple. It's warmth compared to a hug you would get from a long gone friend.

"Miss, Would you care to accompany us?" Allen asks once again as polite as he could. The soul formed into the shape of a 25 year old woman with shoulder length black hair and black eyes, her skin was as pale as the moon.

"I don't deserve to accompany such a beautiful being as you for I am worthless." Miranda begins to sob softly. Allen reveals his wings so to comfort her. The long and pure white feathery wings extend 3 feet across. Miranda stopped crying and looks at Allen his eyes still covered by the cloth. Miranda's tears dry as a stray feather from Allen's wings caresses her cheek.

"Thank you good Sir." Miranda whispers to allen standing up and smiling grabbing ahold of his coat. Allen then walks next to a dying oak tree leaves surrounding its base looking like magic, then he looks at little Shion on his hip before setting her down. He knees down to her height and pats her head in a comforting manner, Shion then hugs Allen.

"Goodbye Mister." Shion says smiling. Allen quiety nods before leaning down to kiss her forehead. As he does this she turns back into the small ball of flickering light and floats to the sky. The Old man then turns to Allen and nods approvingly. Allen takes the old man into a hug causing the old man to turn into a flicking ball as well following suit with Shion.

"Thank you, Sir." Miranda says softly, Allen smiles and takes her hand in his and kisses it gently. She blushes before disappearing into the sky. Allen then turns and leaves the quaint cemetery it is already beginning to become dark out. Walking back to his sacred forest he feels eyes watching him.

"That's strange, I better be careful on the way home." Allen talks to himself unaware of who was watching him or what was watching him for just In the bushes across from the cemetery Onyx eyes gleam in bloodlust.

"I will taint that pure little angel. He shall be mine." Growls a man with black hair tied into a long pony tail and wearing a deep blue skin tight muscle shirt his abs showing through the thin fabric and matching skinny jeans, He looked like a normal 23 year old adult other than the black dragon like wings on his back.

 **Thank you all for staying by me and reading my stories and i hope you like the start of this story let me know what you think! Don't forget to** **reveiw! Chow darlings!**

 **-Kyla-chan**


End file.
